Melody Etta
Melody is a singing, dancing, free spirit rock and roller who is also a loving mother of two and a devoted wife/girlfriend to Sirius. Early Life Melody was born in a valley of Meloetta in a time long past, but forced to flee when the valley was attacked by Eternal Flower cultists looking for a blood sacrifice. She is one of the few dozen Meloetta left in the world. She wandered the world for a long time, getting into all sorts of misadventures, before joining Michael's team a year or so after the incident with Dahlia. Later Life Melody came to the island with all the others, and engaged in a lot of wild and crazy rockstar sex in her early days, before meeting Sirius and deciding to settle down with him. Together thay had two beautiful children, Jem and Selina. Personality Melody is a very easygoing, laid back Pokemon. She has a very free-spirited and hippieish personality, with very relaxed ideas on sex. She's borderline hedonistic, but she truly does care about her friends and adopted family and knows when the time to be serious is. She has mellowed at significantly after spending time on the Island and is now totally exclusive to Sirius. She gets a lot more energetic when in her Pirouette form. Powers & Abilities Melody can switch into her Pirouette Form at will, but is stuck in it for an hour before being able to change back. Her moves in her regular form are Hyper Voice, Relic Song, Psychic, Shock Wave, Signal Beam, and Dazzling Gleam. Her moves in her Pirouette Form are Close Combat, Brick Break, Fire Punch, Thunderpunch, Ice Punch, and Drain Punch. Past Travels Melody has a very long history, one she rarely talks about. She does occasionally drop some information about encounters she has had on her travels, such as the following bits of info: * While in Hearhome City while searching for Iris' father during Gardust Crusaders, she mentioned that the strange church there was, 200 years prior, home to the Yveltal-worshipping death cult the Deathgazers. They hired her for their final mass, in which they committed mass suicide. Melody described it as her "6th worst gig ever." * In the same conversation, she mentioned being roped into performing for Adolf Hitler during PokeWorld War Two. She called it her worst gig ever; she also mentioned seeing a lot more mass suicides during that time, and stated that "War sucks, dudes." * A book Sirius found in an old Plasma base was revealed to be by an author who had learned of the secrets of Meloetta from the Pokemon themselves, and had inadvertantly handed these secrets tothe Eternal Flower cult, who proceeded to capture, enslave, and destroy the Meloetta population in the process of getting blood for a ritual until there were few left. Melody mentions how she had given the author some of their secrets, though she was not the only Meloetta to do that. Category:Main RP Characters Category:Art: Mucrush Category:Art: Kizarin